The objectives of this educational program are to disseminate knowledge of cancer, its prevention, early detection, diagnosis and treatment and rehabilitation, with special emphasis on the multidisciplinary approach to the cancer problem and the institution of humane care for the cancer patient. The educational program is designed to reach medical students in their sophomore year, to imbue them early with a positive approach to the cancer patient, and to keep in touch with upper classmen, house staff, nursing and allied health personnel in the maintenance of this attitude. The proposal provides for Clinical Associates in Oncology, post-resident M.D.'s who will not only gain expertise in oncology problems within their own specialties, but also acquire knowledge of the problems of oncologists in other disciplines. Clinical Associates, who will assist in teaching activities of medical students and house staff and take an active part in tumor conferences and tumor registry activities, will provide the nucleus for a future network of cancer specialists for various communities. To fulfill the need for continuing cancer education for medical professionals in practice (physicians, dentists, nurses, pharmacists), an on-site educational program will be conducted for community hospitals and professional medical societies throughout the state of Florida, a program responsive to the needs of the practitioners, designed to bring updated information to them in their own locale.